Wedding Bell Blues
by SnowsLeopard
Summary: Iris and Finn are getting married and everyone is happy! But when one family member disapproves of the groom, will it bring down the whole wedding or will this family member learn to accept that Finn is a part of Iris's life? *Oneshot Crack sequel to I Can't Help Falling in Love With You


**Ok guys this is my first one-shot. I am very excited about this and I hope that this story gets great reviews like I Can't Help Falling in Love With You did! Speaking of that story, I made a mistake with the names of Iris's parents, so there was no change in the last chapter except the names of Iris's parents. I did a look through my chapter pages on my computer files and there it was in chapter 3. So if you want to go back and read the chapter over again, then do it but if you didn't really care about the names and thought it was a good story anyways, then I salute you. :) Now here is Wedding Bell Blues!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **(Iris's P.O.V.)

"I'm not sure I can do this." I said nervously.

"Of course you can. Just do what Lightning does and you'll be fine." Gemma said, messing around with the train of my dress.

"Go out in public and start acting famous?" I asked. Gemma looked at me and shook her head.

"No silly. Just stay focused and if it really helps you, start quoting Lightning, or better yet, quote my darling Francesco." she said, giggling. I rolled my eyes.

"So start acting all arrogant? Yeah, that must make me feel better on my wedding day." I said sarcastically. Gemma glared at me and I laughed.

"Oh come on Gemma. It was just a joke." I said reassuringly.

I looked down at my dress. I still couldn't believe that this day had finally come. It had been about three months after Finn had proposed. The wedding was taking place in Radiator Springs (thanks to Mater) and Fillmore had agreed to be the preacher. That was going to be interesting. My brother, David Johnson had come from Chicago and my sister, Carly Johnson, had come from New York City to be at the wedding, but my brother had kept to himself most of the time. My sister was in the room with us, trying to help, but she had been anything but helpful. Holley handed me my bouquet of flowers.

"Well, at least the dress part had been easy to put together." Holley said.

I looked back down at my dress. It was a pearly white with beads covering the mid-section and the dress becoming loose at the skirt. The skirt ended at my feet, covering them. The veil wasn't that long, just enough to cover my face and my high-heeled shoes the same color as the dress. Holley had did my hair in a tight bun. Gemma pulled the veil over my face and they admired how I looked.

"You look beautiful." Holley said.

"Yeah, absolutely gorgeous." Gemma added.

"I've seen better." Carly said. Gemma and Holley glared at her.

"I-I mean, the dress. But, yeah Iris you do look pretty." Carly added quickly.

Suddenly, we all heard a knock at the door. Sally had let us use her attorney's office as the dressing room.

"Come in." I called softly.

The door opened and there stood my brother. His idea of dressing up was wearing a yellow jacket with black jeans. He had combed his hair into some kind of slick-back version of Elvis Presley or John Travolta's hair, you pick.

"Iris, may I talk to you for a minute alone?" he asked, his husky voice sounding urgent.

"Can you excuse us for a few minutes?" I asked, looking at the three girls.

Carly opened her mouth to protest but Gemma and Holley each took her arms and dragged her out of the room. David closed the door behind them and he turned to face me. He looked me over and he sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and he avoided looking at me.

"I don't approve of Finn Iris. I only came here to tell you that." he said.

I looked down at the ground. David was very protective of both Carly and me, but he had been even more protective of me since he found out that the groom-to-be was a super-spy. I looked back up at him.

"Yes, you made that perfectly clear in the last four dozen phone calls. But if that's all you came here for, than why did you come in the first place?" I asked harshly.

David looked at me and he narrowed his eyes.

"I spend enough time worrying about you and Carly, Iris but now I have to worry about your safety too. I wouldn't mind so much if it was a normal guy with a regular job, not a super-spy who has a price over his head with wanted criminals all over the world." he said sternly.

"I know that but don't you want me to be happy too? I don't want any other guy but Finn. I thought I made that perfectly clear in that last message I left on your cell phone." I said.

"Yes, I got that message but I don't want to get a phone call saying that you were killed. Since Mom and Dad died, I have always worried that another person I care about would be taken away from me and I wouldn't be able to stop it. Do you want to worry me about something like that?" David asked, raising his voice. I winced.

"No, but you're not Mom or Dad. You are not my parent and you don't control my life. I am perfectly capable of making these kinds of choices without your help. I am going to be fine." I said.

"What if he leaves you, than what? If he hurts you Iris..." David started to say, but I interrupted him.

"He won't leave me. Finn knows a lot of things, but what he truly understands is loyalty. He won't hurt me." I reassured him.

"I still don't trust him Iris. I don't know if you're even thinking this through." David said.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the door swung open and Gemma rushed in.

"It's time!" she squealed and she took my arm and started to drag me out of the room. I turned my head to look at David. He looked at me with concern and sorrow.

"Just be happy for me David. Don't do anything stupid please." I pleaded and Gemma led me down the hall toward the court room.

We made it to the doors. Lightning was standing there in a tux. I smiled at him. Sally and Lightning had gotten married three months earlier (the day after Finn proposed to me) and since my father wasn't here, Lightning agreed to walk me down the aisle and hand me off to Finn. Lightning extended his arm and returned my smile.

"Are you ready?" Lightning asked. I took his arm.

"I hope so." I said.

We waited until we heard the organ play the wedding march. I still couldn't believe that Aunt Sally and Mater had taught their pets to be the flower girl and the ring bearer. Aunt Sally's cat was the "flower girl" and Mater's brown collie was the "ring bearer". Suddenly, we heard the wedding march on the organ.

"Ready?" Lightning asked.

I nodded. I was afraid that if I started to talk, I would start crying, spoiling the makeup that Gemma had put on me and I didn't want to disappoint her. The doors in front of us opened to the court room and Lightning led me down the aisle. Everyone in the room stood up and looked at me. On the left side of the room, the townspeople sat, representing my family. On the right side was Siddeley, Tomber and most of the C.H.R.O.M.E. agents that knew Finn. Lightning and I had made it to the end of the aisle and Lightning left my side. I was now facing Finn and Fillmore began to speak.

"Uh, alright man. Dudes and dudettes, we are gathered here today..." Fillmore began.

I giggled. I knew that Fillmore wouldn't make this part boring. I looked over at Finn, who was clearly trying to hold back a laugh. I smiled. For the remainder of Fillmore's speech, everyone listening was trying hard not to burst out laughing because Fillmore would always add a little bit, saying things like "Now ain't that awesome." or "This is a classic man."

"Now, if any dude or dudette disagrees with the bonding, speak now or forever hold your peace." Fillmore declared.

The room remained silent. I held my breath and I looked around the room out of the corner of my eye. I layed sights on David.

_Please don't say anything_, I pleaded.

David looked as if he wanted to say something but he didn't stand up or say anything. It remained quiet for a moment longer.

"Alright may I have the rings please?" Fillmore asked the dog.

Mater went over to the collie and took the rings off the pillow the dog had in his mouth. He handed one to Finn and one to me. Thankfully, they were the correct ones.

"Alright then uh, Finn will you promise Iris, to have and to hold her through sickness and in health until death do you part?" FIllmore asked Finn.

"I do." Finn said, smiling at me and sliding the ring on my finger.

"Alright man. And Iris, will you promise Finn, to have and to hold him through sickness and in health until death do you part?" Fillmore asked me.

"I do." I said, sliding the ring onto Finn's finger.

"Alright then. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Fillmore said.

Finn lifted the veil off of my face and he leaned in and kissed me. Everyone had started to clap, but I didn't hear. All I could think about was this moment. I now belonged to Finn...forever and he belonged to me forever too. I ended the kiss, feeling tears of happiness run down my face. Finn brushed a tear away with his thumb. The happiest moment of my life was right now and I couldn't believe that I was married to Finn McMissile.

* * *

"Thank you Fillmore for saying the preacher's part. It was...interesting." I yelled to him as Finn led me through the crowd that had somehow gotten outside before we had.

"Don't mention it man!" he responded.

I turned around and I saw my Aunt Sally and Uncle Lightning by Finn's car. Finn had thought that instead of a limo, we would take his car instead. I didn't disagree because after Porsches, Aston Martins were a favorite car of mine. I walked up to my Aunt. She had tears in her eyes.

"Your parents would be so proud of you." Aunt Sally said. I smiled at her and I hugged her.

"They would be proud of you too." I whispered into her ear. I pulled out of the hug only to be met by another hug...from Mater.

"You need to promise that you guys is gonna come visit." Mater said, squeezing me.

"Yes...Mater we will...we always do...now could you let...me go? Can't...breathe!" I managed to say. Mater let me go and looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry bout dat. I just so happy for you guys." Mater said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Mater." I said and I turned to Finn.

"Shall we?" he asked, opening the car door.

"Of course." I said and I started getting into the car.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot." I said and I got back out of the car and I threw the flower bouquet out into the crowd. I saw Gemma, Carly and Holley fighting to get it, but in the end, I saw Holley grab it.

"It's mine!" she yelled. I laughed.

"Ok, now I'm ready to go." I said and Finn closed the door.

Finn got into the drivers seat and he started up the car. He looked at me and smiled.

"Where to, miss?" he asked, quoting Titanic. I smiled.

"Wherever you want to go, I want to go there too." I said, kissing him on the cheek. I pulled away, but Finn cupped my face and he pulled me into another kiss. The kiss left me dazed after it ended.

"Well, I have planned a little something in The Bahamas. Siddeley plans to fly us there from Phoenix." Finn said, smiling at me.

"Alright then. I can't wait until then." I said and the car started to drive off. But, Finn stopped after he heard something rattling in the back of his car.

"Is something wrong with my car?" Finn asked.

I laughed and I looked back. Mater was waving at me, giving me the thumbs up.

"Let's just say that Mater attached a few things to your car." I said.

Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then, he started the car up and we sped off, on our way to Phoenix and our honeymoon vacation.

* * *

**Ok, who else liked the little part about Fillmore being the preacher. I could honestly see him doing that. :) Anyway guys my next story, Better Life, should be up in a few days and I would like to thank AnotherRandomFangirl for being my co-author on my next story. You have been such a big help already that I want to give you an internet cookie. :) Anyway hope you guys liked this story and until next time, SnowsLeopard out! :)**


End file.
